


Interlude to War

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Symphony of War [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Music, Nazis, World War II, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf





	Interlude to War

Austria was sitting on an unfamiliar couch attempting to center himself and sort out what had become of his life. He knew what had happened today; he had officially become part of the third Reich. And yet, this still felt so foreign. He looked up at the full-length painting of Hitler looming on the wall in front of him. The man was an Austrian, not a German, so Austria should feel more connection to him than this. But the cold expression, the dark beady eyes, conveyed nothing. The emphatic speeches were meant for German ears and it meant less to Austria.

This still felt uncomfortable, and nothing he could do would make the situation better. So, he opened a small book of poetry and flipped through the pages until he found the one he had been thinking of, it dealt with terrible temptations. At the moment, it seemed appropriate. Austria had to be honest with himself; it hadn't been the threat of German troops on his border that had forced him into this merger. It had been an unspoken promise, not of what but whom. His thoughts had been firmly fixed on Prussia, and the way he had looked when he had delivered the ultimatum. As usual, he had been handsome and strong, but he had also been more composed than he had been since the end of the Great War.

There was no reason to believe that things had changed between them, even with the Anschluss firmly in place. There had always been enmity, tension. Even when they had fought side by side in the Great War, there had been little more than a glimmer between them. The only sign he had gotten had been a kiss that came to nothing before the war had broken out. Nothing had made things different between them in the intervening decade. But, the temptation was still there.

Austria reread the first stanza of the poem, trying to convince himself that this was the answer he needed. He needed a reproach from what he was imagining, what he was craving. The realization at the beginning of the Great War had awoken a lust in him. He remembered the kiss, the intimate moment. He tried desperately to draw his own attention back to the poem. These words needed to convince him to change his course, but the words swam on the page, meaning very little to him.

Austria sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he did so. There was nothing left to do not but to calm himself. The fact was that even had he not agreed because of Prussia, the threat of invasion was enough to force him to agree. There had really been no way out of it.

He became suddenly aware that there was music in the air, an aggressive waltz. Mixed in with it, Austria could make out the sound of boots against the floor. He opened his eyes to see Prussia just as the man stopped in front of him, and with a decidedly charming smile, extended his hand. It was an old gesture, almost completely anachronistic with the black SS uniform. It belonged a hundred years ago at the lavish balls that both of them had been so familiar with. Austria's heart jumped into his throat and stayed there. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, and he wondered if it was possible that he had fallen asleep and slipped into a dream. The albino, losing his patience, said, "It's an invitation to dance, Roderich. I recommend you accept it."

The bluntness made it clear that this was not a dream. Austria closed the book he had been failing to read and placed it on the couch next to him. Attempting wit, he responded, "And what would you do if I didn't? Threaten to invade me again?"  
Prussia leaned forward and said, his smile turning into a smirk, "Perhaps I will. Threatening has always been the only effective way to get through to you."

In the background, the song continued in constant triple beats. The music was unfamiliar, but it was compelling. Austria had not intended to decline the offer anyway, it was a strangely romantic gesture and he wasn't going to turn it away. Slowly, as though he was hesitant, he extended his hand and took the other's. Prussia smiled fully and pulled Austria to a standing position.

Between the couch and the opposite wall there was plenty of open space, which Prussia now used to his advantage. Almost gently, he led Austria into the middle of the floor. Then, he put his hand on the other's waist. Austria felt the need to speak again, if only to communicate that he wasn't completely submitting himself to Prussia's will, "Are you planning on leading? You never were the better dancer."  
The albino's eyebrow arched upward and his hand tightened. He looked straight into the other's violet eyes, and said with a smirk, "You overestimate your own ability. Besides, you're the one who agreed to merge with Germany."

The music started again, the prelude slow and expectant, but building to a passionate waltz. Austria responded as he felt Prussia take the first the first couple steps, "You aren't going to let me forget I surrendered, are you?" He already knew the answer; he could read it in the mischievous glint in the red eyes. Austria's body moved automatically, following the familiar steps of the waltz.  
As they turned, Prussia finally replied with the same domineering smirk, "You haven't surrendered to me yet, Roddy." He pulled them a couple inches closed together and said, "And I do want to see you surrender."

A shiver passed over Austria's skin. Was he imagining the lust dripping from the tone? They turned again, following the changes in the music. The steps of the waltz were familiar to both of them. But now it felt different. They were too close together for the traditional waltz and every inch left between them was loaded. A memory flashed across Austria's mind; Prussia's lips against his own before the Great War. But when they had truly gotten close, the albino had pulled away. And, yet, Austria could feel the other's hand tight against his back.

Prussia's sharp voice broke into his thoughts, "Are you paying any attention to me?" Austria looked up and locked eyes with the albino.  
He mustered a response, "Stop being an egotist. Do I have to look at you every moment?"  
Gracefully, Prussia led another turn, as he said, "I was taught that you should always look at your dance partner."

Austria attempted to rally, even though he knew that Prussia was right. But, he didn't want to look into those red eyes. He might melt again, even if he knew that Prussia wouldn't reciprocate. He kept his eyes away from the other's face until he felt a glove-clad hand slip from holding his hand to grab his chin. Prussia forced the Austrian to look into his face. The albino was no longer smirking; the look had been replaced with a look of concern. Austria felt his heart stop. The man that he had fallen for was standing in front of him, arm still around his back. Behind the uniform and the ideology, the heart was still there.

Prussia's grip on the other's jaw loosened, to the point where it was gentle. He said, his crisp arrogant nature breaking, "What's wrong?" Austria felt that they had stopped moving, but the music continued, its passionate harmony in time with the feelings coming up in his chest. The violins complimented the hope while the cellos spoke of the underlying threat of being unfulfilled again.

But, Austria wasn't going to let his own hard edge disappear just because Prussia was being softer. He responded, "You threatened and cajoled me into this deal. Then, you ask me what's wrong?" Already letting out biting criticism, He continued with more honesty, "Gilbert, you have built a military state again. It's exactly what you weren't supposed to do. Is that all you know how to do?"

The shadow that passed over the albino's face immediately told Austria that what he had said was terribly wrong. Prussia released the other and snapped, "Do you think you know better?" He took a step forward and Austria refused to retreat. Prussia continued to talk, venom in every word, "What would you have me do? I won't just stand by and let Francis extort my brother for the biggest farce of a treaty in European politics."

Austria didn't respond; it seemed better to not interrupt this tirade. As he expected, Prussia continued, "I will not let Ludwig suffer for Francis. If that man-" He gestured emphatically at the portrait of Hitler on the wall, trying to make his point, "can make us strong again, then I will pay whatever price I need to." The determination in the Prussian's flaming eyes spoke to Austria. Even through the words were delivered with strength, they were coming from parental love. The same love he had always seen in Prussia. Desperation was coming through. The glowing pride that had been so compelling before the last war was now expressing itself as this acrid anger, this regret for not being able to protect Germany. Austria searched for words, but he didn't have a chance. The other took yet another step forward and said, his strong voice sounding close to breaking, "Belittle me like you always do, but you're the one on your knees." Again he grabbed Austria 's jaw, this time forcefully.

The Austrian was finally able to respond, "I'm sorry, Gilbert. That was unfair." This backing down was unlike him, but in this situation it was appropriate. He had struck a very raw nerve, and it wasn't what he intended.  
Prussia said, "I told you before that I would kill to protect Ludwig, and I still will." Familiar warmth blossomed in Austria's chest, accompanied by a crescendo in the music. The man he knew hadn't disappeared into the sea of swastikas.  
Prussia spoke again, "Now that you're part of the Reich, will you back me in whatever I do?"  
The question was completely sincere, and Austria couldn't bring himself to answer with anything but honesty, "I will do what I can."

Prussia slipped his arm back around Austria's waist and pulled them even closer together. Then, he said, changing the subject, "Do you remember before the last war?" Austria smiled slightly and said, "What are you talking about?" The albino leaned forward and brushed his lips against Austria's. They weren't soft, but the touch was exhilarating.  
As he leaned back, he said, "I think you know, Schatz."

Austria groaned to himself, realizing exactly where this was going. But, he couldn't stop himself from hoping that this time would be different. He nodded slowly, not daring to voice what he was thinking. Prussia's smirk returned and he said, confidence filling his voice again, "Do you want more?" Without waiting for a response, the albino leaned forward and connected their lips again.

Without any conscious thought, Austria reacted. He put one hand on the side of Prussia's face, communicating that he was gladly acquiescing to this. Prussia's arm tightened, pulling them so close that their bodies were touching. Austria found himself wondering if it had always been this hot in the room. His skin was on fire. His clothing felt like it was heavy, clinging to his skin. All thoughts were extinguished as Prussia released his chin and used the free hand to squeeze the Austrian's butt. As the other gasped, he forced his tongue deep into the brunette's mouth. Austria's body melted against the other man's. His knees felt a little weak, and he was glad that Prussia was holding him so tightly.

Their lips parted and they both took deep breaths. Prussia couldn't resist saying something, "Now you're actually surrendering." He took another shaky breath and added, "and it tastes delicious."  
Austria countered, attempting to hide the fact that he still felt weak from the kiss, "Don't get so full of yourself."

It was a usual reprise for him and now it felt completely hollow. Prussia had every right to take pride in his ability to kiss away strength like that. It felt better than it had the last time, like there was far less restraint in the actions. Was it because they were now part of the same regime? Prussia saw the comment as empty and responded, "Tell me, Schatz, do you want to really merge with the Reich?" His voice had become amazingly seductive, rough as it was.  
Austria took a deep breath, tried to maintain his pride, and said, "I do, but-"

Before he could clarify that the other hadn't won this battle, lips were pressed forcefully against his own again. Again, it felt too good to resist, even if he knew this wasn't a good idea. He felt the albino's tongue touch the roof of his mouth before beginning a wrestling match with his tongue. Hands still firmly in place, Prussia released his lips just long enough to say, "Follow me."

Then, without any other explanation, he kneeled. Austria didn't completely understand the move, but he followed the action all the same. He no longer had the strength to resist this. He had spend more than a decade, more than a century, longing for Prussia and he wasn't about to throw this chance away. The floor beneath their knees was fine polished wood. The errant thought of the bruises this floor would leave if Prussia laid him down right here passed through Austria's head. He realized that from this position, that was the only option, but that didn't matter.

Bruises didn't matter, nor did discomfort. What mattered was that a single white hand was now slipping under his shirt and moving across his abdomen. A shiver ran over his skin. The other, his lips momentarily freed again, whispered in his ear, "Are you enjoying this?" Austria attempted a witty response, but was silenced when Prussia kissed his neck. He moaned and Prussia reacted by using his hands, one on Austria's chest and the other around his waist, to ease the brunette down onto the floor.

Austria objected for the sake of his own pride, "There is a couch right over there." Prussia scoffed and slid his hand lower, slipping beneath the Austrian's pants, "I'm going to rough you up either way. Stop whining and take it like a man." He then threw one leg over Austria's body so he was straddling him. Then he said, arrogant smirk firmly in place, "Now we really dance."

Austria understood the meaning completely and felt a feverish heat radiate from his skin. The music that they had both forgotten about suddenly swelled, building to the end of the movement. At the same moment, Prussia unbuttoned the other's pants and pulled them off. Austria's heart was now thundering in his chest, percussion to accompany the frantic advance of the strings. The albino kissed the other's neck again as he used both hands to guide Austria's legs into wrapping around his waist, which was still covered in black fabric. The touch was enough to make Austria completely accept this position. He was clearly on the bottom, but he was enjoying it.

Prussia then offered his fingers to Austria, who said, "This is so crass." The albino raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk. He said, "If you don't want to do it then you can go without it, but that will hurt quite a bit." Grudgingly, Austria took the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue around each digit. It was better to do this than to take the inevitable pain of going forward without preparation. He tried not to think about how completely submissive he looked at this moment with his bare legs wrapped around his rival, fingers in his mouth. But, this felt so good.

As the music momentarily lulled, Prussia surveyed his prey. Then, without a word, he pushed his fingers into Austria. Immediately Austria's back arched off the floor, his hips pushing down on the fingers. He groaned, which he immediately regretted when Prussia leaned forward and said in his ear, "I never thought you could sound so sexy. Let's see what other sounds you can make."

He inserted another finger and used them to slowly stretch the Austrian. He barely had the patience to get to three fingers, and soon removed them. Austria let out an involuntary whimper, which Prussia took as an invitation. He then pushed himself into the other. Austria let out a moan that was born half from pain, half from the very idea that Prussia was finally going all the way with him.

He could feel his shoulder blades pushing into the floor as his hips arched further up, longing for more contact. The albino connected their lips again with ferocious force. His teeth made contact repeatedly with Austria's lips, the rough unrestrained passion evident in every movement. At the same time, he started his first thrust. It was slow, intentionally gentle. But even as Austria moaned from the first, Prussia started the second. The movement spoke of impatience and dominance, exactly what Austria knew to expect from Prussia.

The music in the background built to the final crescendo, and the albino increased his speed. It was too much too fast; Austria lost all semblance of control. As the other hit his prostate over and over again, he moaned shamelessly and said Prussia's name repeatedly, pleading for more. He turned his head to the side, allowing the albino to kiss up and down the soft skin of his neck. He felt tightness building in his abdomen.

Austria opened his eyes. The portrait of Hitler looked down on the pair of them, the beady dark eyes seeing everything. One more thrust hit his prostate straight on. As the movement ended, Austria came, pleasure rushing through his body. But, he looked back at the portrait even as Prussia came inside of him and then laid messy kisses on his cheek. Austria realized that there was nothing behind those eyes but madness and hate. This wasn't right, it couldn't be and he had agreed to completely back Prussia. Oh Gott, what madness had he just agreed to?


End file.
